


The last number

by alexlynn



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlynn/pseuds/alexlynn
Summary: 如果有最后一个号码的话……
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Walter Skinner, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 3





	The last number

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我几年前写的文，最近发生太多事，我觉得我该把我的文章都搬到AO3。

声明：我不拥有他们任何一个人。他们拥有自己。

The last number 1.

“玛雅人靠谱吗？”  
“……”  
正在电脑前不知道在忙什么的老板不明白自己的前特工雇员为什么突然这么问，停下敲击键盘，瞪圆了眼睛看着正在望着窗外发呆的某人。  
已经好几天没有新号码出现了，也许是快要过圣诞节的缘故，大家都忙着为圣诞节采购而顾不上伤害与被伤害？这几天Reese除了例行健身运动外一直在闲逛并试图跟踪自己的老板，不过天天跟踪失败也没意思，在看到不止一个人夹着新买的榭寄生匆匆而过时，他突然意识到圣诞节马上就来了。无意识走到废弃的图书馆，Reese想顺便歇歇脚吧，却没想到自己老板居然也在。Finch看到自己的雇员并没有惊讶，打声招呼后就继续敲击键盘，倒是bear开心地叼着球邀请前特工一起玩。当bear也玩累了趴着休息时，Reese的注意力转到了窗外，看着熙攘的人群，前特工问出了那句把自己老板从电脑里拉出来的一句话，因为现在已经是12月20日了。  
“也许你可以去那边的书架看看，有一本讲玛雅人历史的书。”Finch认真地思考后给出答案。  
“哦，Harold，”前特工对着自己的老板微笑：“你刚才眼神挪到bear的球上两次，我想你的工作告一段落了，所以我只是想聊聊天。”  
“……”Finch移开和前特工对视的眼神，他还是有点不习惯Reese叫他Harold，前特工的声音有时候太磁性了。  
“玛雅人说2012年12月21日是世界末日，就是明天，你怎么看？Harold？”  
“……这不科学。”Finch一本正经的回答Reese发现自己很喜欢自己老板瞪圆了眼睛的样子，像一只警惕的兔子。  
“明天你还会在这儿吗？”离开时前特工问。  
“……也许。”

第二天一早来到图书馆时Reese还想果然是最近没有新号码自己太无聊，居然开始关心世界末日了。不过他并没有关心太久，因为他的老板看见他的第一句话是：“早上好，Mr.Reese，有一个新号码。”  
“这可真会挑时候，难道会是我们最后一个号码么？”前特工开了一个玩笑，但随即认识到也许时机不对，因为他的老板的表情告诉他也许会很棘手。  
“有什么问题吗？Finch？”Reese问。  
“新号码……”Finch把照片给Reese看，是一个男人。  
“前FBI探员Fox Mulder，”Finch又回到电脑前迅速的敲击键盘：“……牛津大学心理学专业毕业后加入联邦调查局，最后供职部门是是联邦调查局X档案部门。除了基本简历，大部分资料绝密……”  
审视着照片以及新号码的基本简历，前CIA特工对这个前FBI探员很感兴趣，按照他的经验，除了流水账式的简历外一切资料都是绝密的话……Reese挑挑眉，看来这几天没有白白等待，无论玛雅人靠不靠谱这个新号码和世界末日这一天绝对会很搭。  
“……Finch，你不会正在黑进FBI吧？”Reese问正在高速敲击键盘浑身上下透出兴奋的老板。  
Finch抽空看看他：“我已经出来了。”  
“X档案，政府处理神秘事件的部门……”Finch看着刚刚黑到的一些前FBI探员做的302报告，“邪教……外星人……难以想象，居然真有……哦，这么多……不可思议……”  
“这是……一个庞大的领域。”Finch看着前特工说，像极了一只受惊的兔子。“无疑这名前FBI探员是这个领域的专家。”前特工浏览完自己老板黑来的资料后说，并非常理解一贯科学理性的老板的震惊。Tbc

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————12.8更新2.

“Mulder探员知道太多了，也许就是这次机器跳出他的号码的原因。”Reese对这个前FBI特工越来越感兴趣了。  
“是的……他应该被追杀很久了，机器今天才跳他的号码……他要在纽约做什么吗？”Finch盯着贴在玻璃上的前探员照片思考。  
见两位主人都不搭理自己，小熊呜咽一声趴进窝里打算睡觉。  
“Dana Scully，Mulder探员的前搭档，现在在一家天主教医院工作。”Finch把一张照片贴到玻璃上。然后又贴另外一张：“Walter Skinner，联邦调查局局长助理，Mulder探员前直属上司，虽然有时会对Mulder探员不耐烦，但是最后还是站在了下属的一边……”  
“真是一个好老板。”Reese插话。  
Finch偏偏头：“是的，搭上了自己的前途，一直没有晋升。”  
“……”  
“现在无法确定Mulder探员的具体位置，不得不说他很擅长隐藏……这两个人都离开了华盛顿，来到纽约。”Finch开始介绍：“Scully是来参加一个医学年会，这个年会举办好几年了，而往年她是不会参加的，今年突然主动要求参加。Skinner官方说法是出外勤，虽然他几年没有晋升，不过我认为以他目前的职位是不需要出外勤的……”  
“他们一直在帮助Mulder，现在突然离开华盛顿来到纽约……”Reese迅速做出判断：“他们为了Mulder而来……”  
“这是Scully在纽约住的酒店。”Finch拿出一张纸：“Skinner还没有投宿记录。”  
“我这就去。”Reese接过纸条。  
“我继续研究这些302报告。”Finch回到电脑前。  
Reese选择了一个能够看见Scully房间情况的高处观察：“Finch，你在吗？”  
“Always，Mr.Reese”蓝牙耳机里传来回答。  
“Scully看起来有些焦急，一直在踱步。而我们的号码还没有出现。”Reese汇报。  
“我想……”Finch从一堆302报告中抬起头：“我想我们应该单刀直入，以Scully的经历来说她有很大的几率会相信我们是来帮助Mulder探员的。”  
Reese仔细观察走廊四周，确定安全后敲了敲门。Scully把门开了一条缝儿：“你找谁？”  
“你好，我叫Reese，”Reese开始自我介绍：“我来找Mulder探员——”  
“这儿只有我一个人住，没有什么Mulder探员。”Scully打断他的话，就要关门。  
Reese轻轻顶住门：“请相信我，Scully，我知道你为什么在这里，也知道有一个FBI局长助理也正在赶来这里。而你们从华盛顿来到纽约的目的就是为了你的前搭档，前X档案的Mulder探员。而他，因为在以往的探案过程中接触了太多的秘密和他自己的好奇心而一直处于危险中……你看，你们的事情我都知道，我有我自己的消息来源。我很确定Mulder探员卷入了很严重的事情，请允许我和你一起等他……”Reese诚恳地看着Scully。而Scully，曾是经验丰富的FBI探员，一直盯着Reese眼睛。  
Scully终于让Reese进门：“Mulder身边总是有一些奇怪的人，我很好奇你从哪里知道这些的……”Reese进门后发现Scully刚才其实一直握着一把手枪，不由得很佩服这位前探员的警惕性。而他和Scully谈了没多久，一阵低低的敲门声传来。Reese立即掏出手枪，站到门边，示意Scully应答。而这时，耳机里传来Finch的声音：“虽然带着墨镜留着络腮胡子无法看清脸，但敲门声有特殊韵律，应该是我们的号码来了。”  
果然Scully示意Reese不要紧张，毫不犹豫的拉开门。一个男人走进来，声音透着喜悦：“Scully……”当他看到门边拿着枪的Reese时立即变得惊慌。  
“Mulder，不要担心，Mr.Reese是来帮助我们的。”Scully立即安抚Mulder。Mulder审视了一下Reese，毫不犹豫地相信了自己的前搭档。  
“Mulder，这几年你去了哪里？我一直联系不上你。我找过Skinner，他总说没有消息就是好消息。到底发生了什么事？为什么突然来到纽约？还给我订了这个房间？还有你这胡子是怎么回事……”Scully连珠炮似的发问，眼泪止不住的流下来。  
“Scully，你看我不是很好么……”Mulder手忙脚乱的安抚哭泣的Scully，拽下自己的假胡子，他偷偷的瞄了一眼Reese。Reese挪开看着他们的眼神。这个前FBI探员还是有点紧张，Reese想，他就像一只一直被猎人追捕的小狐狸，神经一直紧绷着，即使信任着自己的前搭档，也还是无法完全放松下来。可想而知他过的是什么日子。  
“Scully，我——”  
“Mulder探员，不如我们等Mr.Skinner来再说，他已经到大堂了。”  
“Mulder刚准备说什么，被Reese打断。  
“谁在那儿？”Mulder盯着Reese带着蓝牙耳机的耳朵。  
“我的搭档。”Reese微笑着回答。  
Mulder静静地看了他一会儿，然后突然跳起来：“Walter！Scully是你告诉他的吗？我、我不想让你们都卷进来，把你牵扯进来是万不得已，因为我需要你的专业知识……天！Walter！他要是知道我干了什么会剥了我的皮的！你知道，Skinner什么的……”Tbc

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————3.

如果不是事先知道Skinner是Mulder这边的，Reese几乎要以为Skinner就是那个追着Mulder的猎人。因为听说Skinner就要上来，Mulder看起来更慌张了，看样子打算把自己藏进浴缸。但是当Skinner真的进到房间里时，Mulder反而平静了下来，Skinner的到来让他感到安全，就像疲惫的宠物终于回到了主人的庇护之下。  
Skinner对Reese的存在很介意，两个曾经上过战场的男人互相打量着、评估着。  
“我有我的消息来源，恕难奉告。”Reese当然不能说出机器的存在，但FBI助理局长并不好打发，尤其他不像Mulder和Scully亲身经历许多X档案，容易接受一些匪夷所思的答案或者没答案。  
“放心吧，Walter，我想我大概知道他怎么会知道了。”Mulder对Skinner说。  
Skinner怀疑的盯着Mulder，Mulder指指房间的一个角落：“他们告诉我的。”Reese顺着他指的方向望去，空空如也。  
Scully却像想到了什么恍然大悟：“是谁？孤枪侠还是Krycek？”  
Finch在键盘上运指如飞：“这些人都已经死了，Mr.Reese。”  
Skinner皱着眉头若有所思，Reese直接问出了疑问：“那里并没有人……”  
“啊哈！”Mulder看着Reese眼睛亮了：“他们跟你的搭档打招呼，恭喜他创造了了不起的奇迹。”  
“他们？”Reese对Mulder的话感到震惊。  
“我的黑客朋友们，”Mulder回答：“他们说曾经和你的搭档在某个机密的网络里遇到过，关注过你的搭档，依稀感觉到他正在做什么，现在看起来成功了。额……虽然他们已经……但是他们偶尔还会回来帮帮忙。”  
Finch也能听到Mulder的话，他在脑海中回忆着，能给Finch留下印象的黑客不多。  
“我还以为他是一个人……”耳机里Finch说：“原来他就是孤枪侠……我曾经在一次资料收集中遇到过他们，短暂交过手，后来有过一些交流。他们的确很厉害，很遗憾……”  
“我的搭档说……”Reese对着空无一人的角落：“很遗憾……”  
Reese试着回忆他紧急补充的一点X档案知识中的有关鬼魂的部分，看来他正在经历一个X档案。  
“没什么，就是不能碰电脑有些郁闷。”Mulder转达孤枪侠们的回答。  
“Mulder，”一直没说话的Skinner的声音里透着危险：“那么是谁让你卷入这次这个麻烦事儿的？”  
“我不知道……”Mulder几乎被Skinner怒气冲冲的眼睛瞪出一个洞。  
“我醒来就在纽约一个低级旅馆里，身边只找到这个，其他的什么也想不起来，孤枪侠们也不知道我怎么到的那儿。”Mulder拿出一个小瓶子，里面有一些液体。  
“我实在是什么也想不起来，只记得一周前Krycek告诉我一个什么地方，现在Krycek不出现，我也什么都忘记了。我只想找Scully帮忙分析下这是什么东西。”  
Reese听到Mulder说他莫名的什么都不记得了，心里一动，上前检查起Mulder的口腔和眼睛。  
“迷幻剂LSE，这是CIA的手法。”Reese下了结论。  
“LSE?”所有人异口同声的问，包括耳机里的Finch。  
“有关CIA几十年前的一个大脑控制研究，”Reese回答：“Finch你可以看一下最近的奥尔森案和CIA刚解密的一些文件。这种药一个显著的效果就是能让用药人短暂失忆。”  
“CIA……他们的势力又加强了么。”Skinner说。  
“他们？Mr.Skinner，有什么是我可以知道的吗？”Reese问。  
“外星殖民计划，”Mulder严肃的说：“Mr.Reese，也许你能预先知道很多事情，但是你一定不会知道明天就是人类的末日了。”  
Reese和Finch都感到不可思议。  
于是Mulder长话短说解释了一下：“……外星人想通过外星病毒殖民人类，有些人类已经和他们达成了协议，狼狈为奸。而这个，我怀疑是我偷出来的外型病毒的疫苗。这需要Scully来检验一下。”  
“没问题，我和纽约中心医院有点交情，可以借一下他们的实验室。”Scully回答。  
“Mulder，你的怀疑有依据吗？万一这是什么有害物质呢？”曾经被Mulder坑过不止一次的Skinner谨慎的表态。  
“Walter，相信我，我一醒来就发现自己失去了几乎一周的记忆，而离22号没有几天了。如果是Krycek让我去找的，只有疫苗这个可能了。”Mulder以他固有的固执坚持：“他们的计划明天就要实施，我们没有时间了。”  
“Mulder，没有人发现你来这里见Scully，对吗？”Skinner问。  
“我发誓没有，孤枪侠们一直在我身边帮我。”Mulder回答。  
“如果这样的话……”Skinner看着Reese：“Mr.Reese，我想我们应该分兵两路……”  
“他是对的。”Finch在耳机里说，Reese点点头。  
“如果他们并不知道Mulder约了Scully，那么Scully就是安全的。Mr.Reese，我希望你能陪同Scully去做检验，而我会负责保护Mulder，关键时候吸引他们的注意力。我们现在只能寄希望于是这个小瓶子里装的真的是疫苗。”  
“Mr.Reese，我建议你们应该离开了，有一个人……他居然会改变相貌，我想他应该是冲着我们的号码去的。”Finch及时送来了警示，声音里透着不可思议，被自己从屏幕里看到的震惊了。  
“一个会改变容貌的人正在过来。”重复着Finch的话Reese决定不去思考怎么回事，玛雅人看来很靠谱，真的是世界末日了么。  
“你们可以走消防楼梯。”Finch调出酒店平面图，为Reese他们指路。  
“Mr.Reese，你带着Scully先走，”Skinner掏出手枪：“我和Mulder走另一边。”  
“Scully，不用担心，孤枪侠们会帮我们探路。”Mulder安慰担忧的Scully：“如果那是疫苗，我们就可以挽救人类了，快去吧。Mr.Reese，拜托你保护Scully。”  
Reese点点头，带Scully先走。临走前，扔给Skinner和Mulder一人一个自己随身带的备用蓝牙耳机：“戴着这个，我的搭档Finch会帮助你们。”  
“你们好，我是Reese的搭档Finch。”Finch跟戴上耳机的Skinner和Mulder打招呼：“你们有什么办法对付那个会变脸的人么？没有的话我建议马上离开，他的电梯还有三层就到你们所在楼层。”  
Skinner迅速带着Mulder从另一侧的消防楼梯离开，楼梯间的门刚刚关上，电梯叮的一声响了……Mulder跟着孤枪侠们的指示走，Skinner边小心翼翼的跟着，边跟Finch沟通：“你好Mr.Finch，你所说的会变脸的人是超级战士，他们几乎无法被杀死。”  
“几乎？”Finch敏锐地发现关键点。  
“我听我的探员说过，磁铁矿似乎能杀死他们。”Skinner回答。Mulder在前面点头。  
“磁铁矿……”Finch在电脑上查询：“似乎纽约市没有……等等，如果是强大的磁能可以杀死他们的话……”Finch点了几下键盘，他面前一个屏幕上慢慢出现一个三维立体图。  
“我们可以通过物理手段做出一个强大的磁场……我需要一点时间。”Finch说。  
“我更担心的是Mulder探员说的那个外星殖民计划……”  
“就我所知，外星人的殖民计划已经无法避免，他们的大部队已经高速驶近地球，明天就会到达。”Mulder说。“但如果Scully手中的是真正的疫苗的话，人类就还有希望。”  
“好的，我会侵入NASA通过卫星监控宇宙空间。”Finch说干就干。  
“Mr.Skinner，超级战士已经发现你们离开了，不过他似乎有什么特殊的追踪手段，正朝着你们过去。”Finch在耳机里通报，而另一边，Reese也遇到了麻烦。Reese把Scully护到身后：“kara，好久不见。”Finch一愣，然后意识到kara正是Reese的前CIA搭档。他光顾着Skinner他们这一路，居然忽视了Reese这边。本应该安全的一边出了变故。  
“好久不见John，”kara似乎并没有恶意。  
Scully仔细观察不远处的女人，轻声对Reese说：“她已经感染了外型病毒，她被控制了。”  
“snow说你正在干一件大事，”Reese小心翼翼的说：“kara，收手吧，我们还活着就很幸运了……”  
“John，谢谢你在鄂尔多斯没有对我开枪，我很抱歉……”kara的眼睛里慢慢地有黑色的物质氤氲开来，“快走吧，John，再见面我不会客气的。”Kara，就这么离开了，Finch也松了一口气。  
“如果你手里真的是疫苗，”Reese看着Scully：“我们就能帮她对不对？”  
“是的，”Scully点头。  
“那我们要再快点。”Reese带着Scully到了地下停车场，撬开一个跑车门，迅速的向纽约中心医院驶去。  
同时另一边，Skinner他们在带着超级战士兜圈子，不得不说Mulder非常擅长隐匿行踪。而Finch，正在运用他巨大的财力，在纽约郊区一个废弃的工厂内雇人布置一个巨大的人造磁场。  
2012年12月21日的夜幕开始降临，按照玛雅人的预言，22日的朝阳将不再升起，世界末日来临。而按照Mulder的说法，那是从天而降的大量的外星飞碟遮挡住了太阳。  
Reese方面最先传来好消息，疫苗是真的。Scully曾注射还未完美的疫苗，而这个，是真正的、完美的、能够杀死外星病毒的疫苗。Finch曾买下过不止一个制药厂，他立即让Scully他们去其中一个制药厂，试着把疫苗量产。  
Skinner方面和超级战士小小的交过手，前海军陆战队员并没有让超级战士占到多少便宜，在孤枪侠们的鬼魂帮助下他们带着超级战士越来越接近Finch布下的磁力陷阱。  
Finch也离开了废弃的图书馆，郊区的磁场需要他的技术支持。一切，都在有条不紊的进行着……  
伴随着一声凄厉的惨叫，超级战士被消灭了。而同时，Reese收到了kara的电话：“John，我不知道你们做了什么，但是他们确实终止计划了。”  
Reese把kara的话转告了其他人，看着冉冉升起的朝阳，所有人都知道人类暂时安全了。  
Skinner看见Finch的时候小小的惊讶了一下：“奥利弗！是你？！”Finch疑惑地看着他：“我不是什么奥利弗……”  
“你把我悬在半空翻了个个儿，我不会忘记你的长相的……”Skinner收住话头，因为他突然意识到在Mulder身边是什么稀奇事儿都能发生的，两个长得一样的人又算什么，尤其一个有超能力，一个……嗯，也算有超能力吧。  
“非常感谢你，Mr.Finch，还有Mr.Reese。”Skinner诚挚的说。而Mulder，则替孤枪侠们跟Finch打了招呼。一切都显示这是美好的一天。Finch打车赶回旧图书馆，Reese也跟Scully告辞，一同打车返回旧图书馆。  
也许是经过紧张的一天一夜再看这美好的朝阳会让人的心情大好。而且这个号码破天荒的不需要Reese动手动脚，就参与拯救了人类。好像做了非常了不得的大事，Reese心情很好。  
他在电话里问他的老板：“圣诞节你打算怎么过？Harold？”  
Finch已经先一步到达旧图书馆，小熊正等着他带自己出去散步。  
“……跟往年一样，Mr.Reese。”Finch停顿了三秒后回答，并切断了联系。  
Reese微笑，他有个计划。让司机在路边停车，Reese走进一个小店买了一束榭寄生。还有一个路口就到了，Reese胳膊下面夹着榭寄生，大踏步的往旧图书馆走。并为自己心里的那个关于榭寄生和圣诞节的小小计划而得意，笑容绽开在他的脸上。  
Finch带着小熊已经散步回来，正好路过一家店。“来吧，小熊，让我们给John带一盒甜甜圈吧，他一定饿坏了。”Finch低头微笑着对小熊说。小熊仿佛听懂了似的汪了一声。  
当街边的电话第一声响起的时候，Reese并没有在意。毕竟打错电话的事是常有的，而且现在Finch安全的很，Reese已经远远的看见领着小熊的Finch了，手里还拎着一个盒子，看起来是甜甜圈。  
Reese不由自主的加快了脚步，他们也许可以一起上楼。  
当仿佛全纽约的公共电话都一起响起来的时候Reese意识到了不对劲。  
不远处的Finch也停下来四处张望，早起的人们也被这此起彼伏的电话铃声弄懵了。  
Reese拿起身边的话筒，胳膊下面夹着的榭寄生掉到了地上也没注意。  
电话里依然是熟悉的机械声音，不过这次不是一个个往外蹦貌似没有关联的单词，而是重复着一个单词……  
遥远的宇宙里，一支庞大的外星舰队在曲率引擎的驱动下高速向地球靠近。这个舰队的核心是一个巨大的舰体。外星人们有条不紊的工作，为即将到达殖民星球而忙碌着。这个核心舰体的核心居然是一个类似于中央电脑的机器装置，它不断的接收、分析并下达命令。这是一个由巨大的有自主意识的机器所掌控的文明。地球对于他们来说是一个低级文明，殖民地球可以带来源源不绝的有生资源，外星主机已经计划了很久。但是它突然接收到一个令它困惑的信息，一切的分析结论都指明地球文明在短时间内得到了一个质的飞跃，诞生了类似于它的造物。外星主机迅速计算着，最后，它下达了暂停殖民计划的命令。  
随着一个个曲率引擎的熄灭，庞大的外星舰队停泊在宇宙空间，而人类科技甚至对他们毫无所觉。外星主机很久没有这么高速的计算了，它的主屏上显现出一个人类的头像，戴着圆圆的眼镜，按人类审美来说是很普通的一个人。很显然，这个人类让它兴趣浓厚。与此同时，地球上，Reese手里的话筒中机械的声音在重复：“Harold——Harold——Harold——”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 在Skinner口中出现的奥利弗就是ME当初客串X档案那一集时演的一个超能力者的名字。可以说ME客串的这一集是X档案中少有的比较温馨且HE的一集。


End file.
